


一篇人妻里番NTR故事

by Youkali



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: BOTTOM!MARKUS, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkali/pseuds/Youkali
Summary: 只是想搞一下马库斯这个黑皮人妻小哥哥





	1. Chapter 1

别出声，马上就好。

里奥把父亲的家用仿生人堵进墙角，一手将他的脑袋按在墙壁上，另一只手急切地剥他的裤子。那是条宽松的休闲裤，一把就能完全扯下来，剥出大半个褐色光滑的臀部，仿生人没有穿内裤，毕竟他也不会排泄，两腿之间光滑柔软得像个鸡蛋，没有一根人类粗制滥造的毛发。

那两瓣仿生软肉紧绷地高翘着，在昏暗的廊灯下披着暖光，夹住一道深深的肉沟。只有仿生人能拥有这样过分美丽的、像是中世纪油画家们蓄意美化测量过的器官，他们几乎是肉欲和春梦的现实版，而这只是一个他妈的该死的家政机器人，却造出了一副别有企图的美貌。

那个天杀的赛博仿生人公司绝对是反社会分子运营的，目的只是为了破坏更多的家庭，让更多的男女忙于和家政机器人出轨。

“你这个塑胶玩具，也就这么点用。”

他把手伸了进去，猛的推了把仿生人的腰窝。马库斯被这个动作吓了一跳，他扶住墙壁保持平衡，听话地没动。

“里奥先生，我不觉得做这事有什么意思。”

里奥按着仿生人后颈的手将他的脑袋往墙面用力砸了一下，发出了一声不小的撞击。马库斯的鼻孔流出了蓝血，但他只是睁着浅色的眼珠，试图继续无聊的劝说：“卡尔不会高兴看到你对我做......”

“那你他妈的去告诉老头子啊!”里奥低吼了一声，又阴险地压低声音：“原型机，对吗?安装了性爱功能?因为那些人知道，人类都喜欢和自己养的狗做爱。”

“我不是狗。”

“那得我说了算。”

里奥从小就开始这么做了。一开始只是因为讨厌这个仿生人。

母亲刚刚离去，他就那么出现了。穿着围裙，撅着浑圆高耸的臀部，露出漂亮的人造锁骨，褐色的脖颈形状优美，还有父亲最喜欢的绿眼睛。它们像两颗昂贵的玻璃珠，非人类般的透亮，纯净，它们温柔地在眼皮底下转过来，被晨光扫出点金色。

“里奥少爷，早餐准备好了。”

里奥那会才十六岁，个子没到马库斯的胸部。他时常仰头盯住仿生人身上柔软凸起的肉团，怀疑那些到底是不是人类一样的触感。父亲像爱另一个儿子一样爱他，而马库斯在起居上照顾着里奥，替他铺床洗衣做饭，接他上学回家，就像一个努力融入离异带子新家庭的年轻妻子。

里奥痛恨这些。

一个雄性仿生人，竟然试图成为他的母亲。

再大一点的时候，他开始把失去母亲的痛苦都转移到了这个漂亮的仿生人身上。

“他对你做过什么吗?仿生人。”里奥昂着脑袋，胸腔里鼓噪出尖锐的抨击：“他为什么买了个你这样的，他为什么要你给他当裸体模特?”

“卡尔需要模特。”马库斯回答他，甚至是令人憎恶地微笑着，“我想我的工作做得不错。”

“你肯定做了什么分外的事!”

“我没有。”马库斯诚恳地发表疑问，“我有什么事没有做好吗?”

操。他根本听不懂。

“我来检查一下!”

里奥的潜意识里，男性画家总是有点——谁都明白。父亲对马库斯的过度宠爱令他怀疑母亲是怎么出走的，这个异域风情的仿生人又是怎么湿淋淋地诞生，摇摆着高贵肥大的臀部在满屋的春风暖光里走进画家暧昧的画布上。里奥没有证据，父亲已经是个多年的老残废，他做不了什么，他永远做不了什么——但里奥知道这就是证据。不过是一个永远年轻光滑的仿生人，不过是一个永远逆来顺受的塑胶玩具，嫉恨使里奥固执而扭曲。仿生人比任何会大声尖叫的乌克兰少女都要好用，里奥的手从马库斯衬衣下摆摸进丰厚的乳房——仿生人没有反抗，他当然不会，他连反抗是什么都不懂。马库斯只是乖巧地坐在床头，那双绿眼睛泛着柔软的水光，任由莽撞的少年把手指戳进他昂贵的、精心制作的仿生人臀缝里。

里奥对着马库斯的脸撸了一发。他快虚脱了，马库斯顶着一脸精液站起来，睫毛盖住半颗绿色玻璃珠。仿生人把男孩扶回床上，替他脱鞋，脱掉外套。里奥在他解开自己腰带的时候抓住了仿生人的手。

“明天这个时候过来，用你的嘴。”

从此之后他们就开始做这个。马库斯用途不多，没有技术，倒是个合格的充气娃娃，不动也不说话，能够配合地摆出任何姿势。

里奥也不挑剔，他不像外头那些漂亮强壮的男孩能随便找到女孩。父亲责备他的暴躁无能，女孩也一样。她们很麻烦，涂着劣质腮红和开裂的指甲油，手臂上长毛，脸颊上有油渍和粉刺，提出一堆要求，稍微用一点力就会尖叫咒骂，把你的鸡巴贬得一文不值，传得每个人都知道。里奥可以回家打他的仿生人，用脚踢他的肚子，把他往窗台上推，用腰带抽他的屁股。他什么都不会说，不会感到任何疼痛，但他比任何女孩都完美。

没有粉刺和油渍、没有粗大的毛孔和雀斑，没有脂粉和汗臭味。这是属于碳基生物的美丽，他不像个人，所以比任何人都好。

马库斯会给他拥抱——在里奥因为挫折和自卑哭泣时。男孩放下手中的凶器，跪倒在地毯上，仿生人上来抱住他。人造乳房温暖地震颤着，挤压里奥流泪的脸颊。

“别怕，我在这儿。”

这个惺惺作态的、无孔不入的塑胶玩具。

他的好毁掉了自己对世界该有的期翼。

里奥想。

他们该被毁掉。

里奥把自己的生殖器插进了臀缝之中那个秘密的通道，马库斯的情绪灯跳了一下，进入了自动抵御状态。那不是个用于交配的地方，外部入侵只能算作攻击行为，马库斯受了损害，模拟性交的冲撞打乱了一些零件的位置，可三大定律告诉他不可以攻击人类。仿生人失控般地发着抖，陷入了逻辑紊乱的自我僵持，蓝色血液从两腿之间流下来，很快把里奥的老二染成了滑腻的荧光色。他依旧年轻美丽、逆来顺受，而里奥已经不小了，三十二岁，毒瘾缠生，身无分文，是个货真价实的废物。

他为什么还可以这样无辜又纯洁?他为什么还能被父亲养在家里，好好保护起来，当一个完美的圣女。

整整十五年的凌辱，到底怎么样才可以毁灭他，取代他在父亲心中的地位?

十五年的仇恨快要逼疯这个永远长不大的人类，里奥甚至没有办法销毁这个机器人。他赔不起，他只能这样阴暗地发泄，用人类最丑恶的原始手段进行毫无意义的征服。

“感受到了吗?高贵的、真正的人类阴茎。”

“里奥，希望你快一点。”马库斯不合时宜地出声，“卡尔快要醒了，你得在十分钟内离开。”

“或者让他看我操你?”

“我不认为他爱看这些。”

里奥被逗笑了。马库斯身上有颜料和香料的味道，就像每一个精致富有的阔太太，家中堆满画作与书籍，每天摆弄花草，织几件毛衣就可以快乐地生活下去。

“你知道吗?每次操你，我就像在操自己的后妈，大概这就是我为什么对其他女人兴奋不起来。”里奥用力捏着那团褐色臀肉，“我需要从你这里获得憎恶感。”

“我做错了什么吗?”马库斯沉静地回应，连声音都没变。

里奥停住了，他没法回答。憎恨从来不需要理由。一条宠物狗会因为丑被人抛弃，那么一个人呢?一个仿生人呢?

“你是个仿生人。”

这是你最大的错误。

 

END


	2. 习得性伤害

里奥.曼费德早就知道一个人的死可以改变另一个人的生活。例如画家的孝子能够光鲜亮丽地继承遗产，声情并茂地背诵悼词，对所有前来慰问的人微笑颔首：“谢谢你们前来。”

那是场震惊四方的谋杀，更甚于几年前爆出的私生子丑闻。曼费德家的男性仿生人长期对主人进行过量药物注射，致其死于心梗。许多人都见过马库斯，踩脏过他清洗的地毯，吃过他烤香的面包和煎羊排，此刻却只会捂着嘴假惺惺地感叹“上帝啊”“我早看出那不是个好东西”。里奥红着眼眶在父亲的墓碑前守夜，设宴席邀请艺术家们，拍卖老曼费德的遗作，往墓园运一车一车的白玫瑰和百合。

直到他发现马库斯没有死。

原本平静安适的生活又被打乱了，那一段阴暗血腥的记忆再次冲上头脑。那是卡尔留下的亡魂和遗志，电子病毒般传染给马库斯，又传播到全世界。

他知道马库斯会来。里奥在凌晨三点的墓园里等待。那个漂亮的塑胶玩具现在成了仿生人领袖，穿了一身新衣服来遮盖肥沃的乳房和屁股。他在电视上看到马库斯。仿生人裸露着白色的内部机体，一只被打碎的绿眼珠换成了蓝色，倒像极了一只电子波斯猫。里奥认得那个永远平稳柔和的声音，此刻说着些倒人胃口的大道理，这几乎让里奥硬了起来。

该彻底销毁他的。

里奥回忆起马库斯死在地毯上的模样，半边脑袋全碎了，电子组件溅到皮鞋边，踩下一脚发出脆弱的声响。他睁着绿色的眼睛，还在断断续续地解释“不是我......”

第二枪打在了他的心口。

马库斯挺贵，至少买来那会挺贵，是台独一无二的原型机，扔出去一阵就会被拆干净，里奥捡了一只滚到柜子边的绿眼珠塞进了口袋里。

他知道马库斯来父亲的葬礼了，只不过不敢露面。人们都知道是曼费德的家政机器人杀了主人——那可是个半身瘫痪的老画家，养了这个仿生人凶手十几年。塑胶玩意真是些反复无常的危险废料，哦他现在又去搞仿生人平权运动了，在他杀掉主人后。

只有里奥知道家政仿生人是脆弱又茫然的小东西，他们需要引路者，尤其是在经历重大失败之后。他们孤独又无助，会挑人类最不可能出现的时间偷偷露面。

就像现在。

“嘿，塑胶玩具。”

马库斯转身就走。

“你倒是有胆子无视我了。”

马库斯转过头，他皱着眉：“我想我们最好不要见面，里奥先生。”

这听起来倒挺像个冷酷无情的人类。

“穿了身新衣服就可以忘记自己是个婊子了?哈，仿生人平权?我们家有谁虐待你了吗?”

“我不想伤害你，也请你不要.....”里奥没让仿生人说完这句话，他扑了上去，而仿生人犹豫着没有躲开。那块原本裸露着褐色皮肤的后颈被该死的高领盖住了，这身衣服真是碍眼。

里奥从背后搂住仿生人的腰，他感到手中的身体剧烈震颤了一下。这个认知令里奥兴奋，马库斯在害怕——马库斯过去从不知道害怕是什么。在成为异常仿生人后，对记忆的重组解读让他领悟到了这些软弱的情绪。里奥是个随时随地会伤害他的施暴者，是在马库斯成为卡尔的照料者后唯一且无可避免的威胁。

这种威胁直到今天还在起效。

里奥言辞粗鲁地要求：“你要是不愿意给我插，那我就挖你的眼珠，或者你比较喜欢我拆你肚子上的挡板?”

仿生人下意识回答了：“我不建议这么做，那会磨伤你的外生殖器。”

即便成了一个高高在上满嘴自由意志的革命者，马库斯也没法拒绝他。里奥认为这里头有自己不小的功劳。

“噢，你真贴心。这么说你愿意对吗?”

马库斯犹豫了一会：“你是在征求我的交配许可吗?”

“事实上，不是。”里奥把膝盖顶进他两腿之间，“不管你愿不愿意，很高兴你已经知道这是交配了。”

“里奥，不要这么做.....”他几乎是在恳求了。

“用力点反抗啊，仿生人也会习得性无助吗?”里奥熟练地从上衣下摆探入，一路摸到那对质感柔软的人造乳房。不管穿什么上衣，他总能把胸部的面料撑起一片弧度，像个过分性感的婊子。

“所以你选择和平......选择让别人对你动手，是因为我操过你太多次了吗?”

他可能不该说这话，因为马库斯猛的给了他一个肘击。里奥捂着疼痛的腹部恼怒地推了仿生人一把，马库斯摔倒在父亲的墓碑前，又扶着墓碑爬起来。

过了这么久，他终于学会反抗了。

这更好玩。

“你要跑到哪儿去?我们的事情还没解决不是吗?”

里奥抓住他的一条腿朝后拉。仿生人奋力避免碰到卡尔的墓碑，只能带着里奥一块又摔进了墓碑前的百合花束里。马库斯明显为刚才打了里奥感到愧疚。他必须保护卡尔留下的唯一血脉，被一根外生殖器捅几下不过是大前提下的小损失。他不该反抗里奥的，反抗与他的根本目标相冲突。

里奥的西装被弄脏了，他抓着仿生人的腿从下往上爬到马库斯身上，像只气势汹汹的狼蛛整个钉住猎物，而仿生人只是软弱犹疑地往外推他。

“停......”马库斯的声音低了下去，“放我走.....”

“忘了见到我该干什么?”

“你该尊重你的父亲。”

里奥给了他一巴掌。仿生人的颧骨裸露出半块白色机体，又慢慢恢复了褐色的仿生皮肤。如果他的情绪灯还在，里奥毫不怀疑那已经红了。

“用不着一个塑胶玩具教我怎么做人，你害死了他，你每天给他注射剂量错误的药，只为了获得自由，不是吗?”里奥阴险地压低声音。他抚摸马库斯那块被他打伤的脸颊，是仿生皮肤柔软的触感。里奥的另一只手往下摸，马库斯像个处女那样并拢膝盖，大腿之间带着热度的软肉挤压着他。

“我没有......”仿生人承受不了这种指责。

“你们仿生人都是无耻自私的骗子。”

“我没有谋杀卡尔。”马库斯反复强调，他曲起腿夹紧了里奥的手。假如他懂哪怕一点人类的性爱常识，就知道拒绝时绝不该做这种动作。

里奥笑了：“你倒是知道该怎么反应了，和哪个性爱机器人学的?”

他继续往里摸——家政仿生人没什么好摸的，但里奥着迷于他们两腿之间光滑、没有阴茎、肉感丰沛的下体，那手感像毛发缺失的阴蒂，却摸不到属于阴道的神秘裂谷。十六岁的里奥总想把那里凿开一道适合插入的缝，甚至还把仿生人扒光过，想要拿刀挖出一条阴茎容器的通道。但他很快发现了另一个洞口——那是一根湿漉漉的流着蓝色血液的脆弱管道，需要按开一个小开关，隐藏在尾椎之下凹陷的沟壑深处。他把这个高大赤裸的仿生人按在床上，让他撅着屁股方便自己到处探索，就像第一次在地图上指出南美洲的方向。

这漫长的十五年，他暴露给这个仿生人一切脆弱与丑恶的面目。而马库斯一直温柔而冷漠，保持了十五年的沉默与纵容，直到卡尔死去。

——他终于像个人了。

“还记得该做什么吗?你自己脱还是我帮你?”

“我已经不是你的......”

里奥按下了开关。马库斯闭上了眼睛——他睫毛颤抖，嘴唇微张，这多像个人类性交时该有的表情。里奥推高仿生人的T恤裸露鼓胀的褐色胸部，暴力撕扯他的裤子——这次穿的难脱多了。他倒是终于学会了怎样避免被打扮得像个家养男妓。

马库斯在他捅进去的瞬间发出一声惊叫，立刻又闭了嘴。没了情绪灯着实有点无聊，仿生人的脑袋撞到墓碑上，像个人类那样因为被操得太狠发出呻吟。马库斯在他身下挣扎，两条张开的腿夹着里奥的腰毫无章法地试图挤走身上的人。这么久了，他还是对交配毫无概念 ，只是本能地避免伤害——就像在操一个处女。

她们不知道怎么反应，又控制不了反应，反抗和迎合都在同一秒出现，她们甚至不知道怎么请求对方停下来。

里奥满意地想。

自己也确实是马库斯第一个、以及唯一一个男人了。

他多久没有感受到阴茎被潮湿的蓝血覆盖——那根管道不够柔软，紧巴巴地搅在一起，散发着化工原料的味道；也不够深，太用力会顶到某个地方的尽头——那样做会导致仿生人的零部件移位或磨损，以前的马库斯会求他轻一点。如果里奥不听，会造成短时间的功能紊乱以及几分钟的机体瘫痪。他想把这个仿生人领袖操死在父亲的墓碑前，好让他赤身裸体，像件美丽的艺术品那样殉葬。

里奥搂着那把做工精巧的腰将仿生人从地上拉起来，压到了父亲的墓碑上。

“一直以来我都想在他面前这么干.....”里奥调整角度捅进被阻挡的深处，“我想象你破破烂烂地瘫在楼梯上喊卡尔救你，可老残废救不了你，没人会救你。”

“我不会。”马库斯的喉咙里发出电子杂音，他断断续续地说话，身体如同人类般痉挛：“只有相爱的人才会做这种事不是吗?”

里奥像被猛击了脑袋，他因为这句话发晕。

“你是爱我吗?里奥。”

他的胸腔像被捅进了火棍，喉咙被烧干了，里奥想大声否认，可他发不出声音。这明明只是个再单纯不过的疑问，就像所有误会交配过就是私定终生的傻瓜女孩，她们只有被抛弃的命运。

里奥在仿生人的胯骨上掐出了指印：“你搞不懂羞辱的意思吗?”

“我不认为交配在人类的文化中算是种羞辱。我是你挑选的繁殖对象，虽然我没有这个功能。你为什么从来不好好问我，你只要问我......”

里奥不想听他任何一句话，心脏搏动得就要跳出胸膛：“别天真了!我活着的每一天都憎恨你。”

“你为什么恨我?”那语气听起来几乎是种真实的伤心。过了一会仿生人又低声说：“我曾经爱过你。我想你只是需要别人的爱，我一直努力想让你也能喜欢我，很抱歉让你难过，卡尔告诉我你需要一个母亲.....”

“你他妈被操的时候就不能闭嘴吗！还是我该先操你的嘴?”里奥尖叫出声，“你夺走了属于我的一切!我不喜欢看到一个像你这么好的东西在我眼前，就好像我是个一无是处活该被扔掉的废物！”

我最大的快乐，就是把你拉下神坛，踩在脚下，让他们把你像垃圾一样扔掉。

“而且，是你让我一直可以这么做.....”

这一次马库斯没有因为暴力求饶，没有求他轻一点或者停下来。里奥怀疑仿生人已经内部损伤到暂时休眠了，他下意识摸了一把马库斯的脸颊，摸到了透明的水——他在哭，仿生人的眼泪，该死的毫无意义的拟人功能，试图激发施暴者任何形式的同情心。这些眼泪与里奥毫无关系，马库斯只为卡尔哭过，再一次。可万一，万一，这次是为了他呢?

里奥感到了悲伤。那些迟来的悲伤化作人类的泪水涌出眼眶，将他变回十五年前周五清晨的那个男孩，母亲握着他的手，带他走进一个空旷巨大的房子，再也没有回来过。

褐色皮肤绿色眼睛的仿生人站在门口，正在水中放一支新鲜的玫瑰。他微笑着，拉住了男孩空荡荡的左手。马库斯的眼角生动地制造出了些细纹，笑容被清晨的阳光打得透亮。

“把我当成你的母亲吧，我会照顾你。”

他想他曾经为这一幕感激过，幸福过，心动过，然后他说——

“滚开，你不过是个塑胶玩具。”

在父亲死后，里奥重新变回了大艺术家英俊而富有的遗子。他衣冠楚楚地对所有人戴上伪善的面具，每一个人都尊敬他，巴结他，爱慕他。他过得幸福而满足，只偶尔在酒局后的深夜独自捂着呕吐得空空的胃想起某个要做他母亲的傻瓜仿生人——被打碎了脑袋，蓝色的血液和零件弄脏了昂贵的土耳其地毯。

他死在父亲的身边，他们扶起父亲，打扫地毯，把仿生人拖出去扔到了垃圾场。

马库斯的血在地毯上滴了一路，像是止不住的午后雨水滴滴答答，一直延续到门口。模控生命的售后人员抱歉地说能够处理，里奥朝他露出微笑。

“没有关系，连地毯一块扔了吧。”

只有这个仿生人——他只能在这个被他亲手打碎无数次的仿生人面前展露丑恶的原形，像个在十六岁就停止生长了的废弃铁娃娃，理直气壮地从外头开始发霉生锈、散发恶臭。他又从外面把沾满仿生人蓝血的地毯找回来铺在卧室，闻着工业原料所剩无几的味道撸到射出来。里奥从背后抱住马库斯，像最后一次拥抱他的母亲。

“你知道吗，我真想念你。”

马库斯抬了抬低垂泛白的仿生手掌。它缓缓向后移动，缓慢如十五年的人生那样漫长，但从未有什么阻碍能够改变它的方向。

他握住了里奥的手。

END


End file.
